A Series of Possibly Occurring Events
by Yozora no Kotori
Summary: He left, but she sees him everyday and everywhere inside her overactive imagination. Scenario after scenario, her fantasies and daydreams are played out. But are they hopes of what could be in the future, or failed wishes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hellos from the author,_

**So I think my own imagination when a little crazy in this first one. This a three part story and I hope to guys read and enjoy it. If you don't tell me why so I can work on it for future references. Thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S. I do NOT own anything related to or associated with Sakura Kinomoto/Avalon or Li Syaoran and Cardcaptors. :)**

* * *

><p>Let's start at the end. I find that to usually be a good place to start. Because it was at this end that my day dreams began.<p>

We were riding the subway train rails, just like always, each stop bring us closer to separation. It was already decided that we would break apart, but that did not keep the pain of heart break away. His hand held mine tight, as I buried my face in his strong shoulder. We said nothing, only listening to the sounds of the steel on steel motion of the train. I was silently hoping there would be something on the tracks that could cause a delay, and stop, and hesitation, to inevitable ahead of us. It continued on to the destination, speeding past quiet towns and preoccupied people. To me it felt like the speed of the train was quicker than usual.

Three stops away.

My eyes began to water in preparation. Those warm soft brown eyes looked down at me when he heard the sounds of my sniffs. "Why are you crying, my love?" His question is asked with the sweetest of tones that I will miss.

"What other reason would I have to cry?" Honestly, he thought I was happy with the previously made decision. Shouldn't my firm grip on his hand convey at least that much? This was not making me happy so I would not smile!  
>"Don't cry. Please." He pleads such a simple request, but I was unable to oblige. I answered, "I'm trying to."<p>

Two stops away.

Next thing I feel is his finger under my chin. It's what he always does when I refuse to look at him face to face. My heart pained, knowing I won't have the joys of such a familiar action any more. I let him raise my face to his as a fresh tear rolls down my check before he wiped it away, "it's not as if this is the last time we'll meet." He tried to point out the positive in that slim truth, but my mind only focused on the reality of probability. "But for how long. It could be years before we see each other again," I wanted him to show me the light in that; the positive, but he meet my reasoning with continued silence. The only response was in his eyes, as they unrelentingly held my own gaze.

One stops away.

He brings me into his arms, as I take it all in. I know it will be my last time and I wish to remember his touch, his smell, his eyes, and his smile for as long as my memory allows. "I'll miss you," we say it at the same time, but we both want to utter three different words. However, the right to say them had been giving up.

*Ding* *Ding* (the sounds of the train door opens to his stop)

The train doors fly open, he backs out of our embrace and leans into my face, placing one last kiss on my lips, so light I question if he really did kiss me. Cold wind from outside sweeps in and wraps around me the way his arms use to, and it makes me shiver. He rises from his seat next to me and out the doors just before they closed behind him. That's it. As the train picks up it expedition again, my window glides past him to give me one more look and then just as quick he is out of my life. And that was the end of what use to be "us."

Now's when my ever so vivid and ever so cruel daydreams begin, all of him. I dreamt of our reunion and the way our futures would unfold if the reunion never occurs. There were 3 top scenarios that my imagination enjoyed playing again and again over all the others…

Scenario #1

For this daydream, there was no location in particular that triggered it. Usually it was when I was sitting alone, anywhere and had free space in my mind to let it drift. Back on the subway trains, in the school library, or at the dinner table after everyone else left for the evening, I would be thrown right into what I wish could happen.

My dreamland matches the surroundings I am currently sitting in, let's say I am on the train and the dream engulfs me. I ride along passing stop after stop, not paying much attention to the faces of people getting on or off. Then it hits me, my senses spring to life and are on high alert. I feel a pair of eyes watching me, but no amount of scanning can find where it is coming from. I try my best to find whoever it was without letting on that I know or appearing too crazy in front of other passengers. I am just about ready to run from my seat at the next stop (yes my daydreams send me into panic/fear before sinking me in hope/happiness), until a very familiar and calming scent reaches my nose. I struggle trying to remember its origin, so much so that I miss my chance to run. Without my consent my body reacts to the presence like an old friend, I relax in my seat, close my eyes and inhale deeply – then sigh. It was the procedures I would perform whenever I was around the greatest smell I knew, I remember how addicted I was to it over years of exposure. Completely forgetting about the stares that made me feel unsafe and uncomfortable just moments before, I start to turn around and find the source of my affixation, but I halt when I feel the light breeze of someone else's breathe on my skin. Fear came rushing back to my system. Where I was currently sitting in the train was only occupied by three other people, each in their own worlds, completely oblivious to the person invading my personal space. Suddenly, I feel the warm air come around from behind me towards my side, and I am paralyzed with fear as I see a dark figure in my peripheral view. Soft lips were place slightly on my jaw line and begin to trace an outline. If it wasn't for that wonderful drug of a scent that gave away his identity, I would have turn to punch the pervert in the face.

Instead my eyes widen as I try to form the proper words, I'm so overwhelmed from a mix of adrenaline from fear and excitement I can't function. Barely speaking a proper language I get out, "What?...wait, How?" Neither of my questions was answered, in response he flashed me that half smile of his I missed so much and winked at me. He then came face-to-face with me and simply said, "Surprise," before wrapping me up completely into a very passionate kiss. Just before I close my eyes to lose myself in his warmth and scent, one of the passengers looks up at us in shock and smiled knowing that I most definitely do not require his help.

But then I snap out of that unbelievable world and sink into my cold lonely seat. Waiting for a presence I won't feel in this reality.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**I personally hope no one ever does that to me! whether I know them or not! Creepy!**

**_-YnK_**


	2. Chapter 2

I have a hard time fighting back the real memories of us when I visit a place we've both shared together, like the park or our favorite movie theater. I don't know if it's a good thing or bad, but one of those places…is my room. It's not like we had explicit encounters there, hot-n-heavy moments yeah, but we mostly just study or played video games. In my daydreams, turned fantasy, we definitely don't play games. They usually attack my imagination when it's hard for me to sleep at night.

Scenario #2

It starts like our make-out sessions did. With soft kisses around my neck, he usually did this while my mind was focused on something else, like playing my hand in the current card game. He would do this in an attempt to distract me, hoping that I would make the wrong move. He'd try anything to win against me, "that's not going to work," I say with a smile, knowing the motive behind his sweet kisses. I continue to contemplate what card I will play until I feel a blissful pain on my neck. And that's how I know he no longer cares about the outcome of the game.

I let out a sound that's a cross between a sigh and a shriek. A love-bite on my neck is the quickest way to put me in the best of modes, and he knows it. My arms quickly find their way around his shoulders, I don't when but at some point the cards were now on the floor. I can feel his hunger for me grow, while mines quickens to catch up.

~ My mind shifts from memory to 'what if' fantasy. ~

Where most of our sessions stopped, regrettably, my mind began to wonder pass. Images of his hands feverishly searching my body, searching for something they can't find but refusing to give up the hunt. At first my body is still simply allowing him to do all the work until another bite to my neck ignites my senses. Next sensation I feel is being weightless, my fame lifted in the air then secured tightly to his body. I have no experience being this high off the ground, but his hands instruct me to wrap my legs around his own waist. When I look down I saw those soft, deep brown eyes looking back at me as THE sexiest half smile creeps onto that face. "I could get use to this height," was all I could manage to say. Just when I was on my way down to kiss him, his face turned down and I felt his lips somewhere else, and there was that half sigh half shriek again. I hear him laugh.

~ I turn on my empty bed, laying on my back trying to find comfort while the fantasy in my mind plays on. ~

I'm placed ever so lightly on my bed, relaxing my body to the mattress, while keeping my eyes locked onto his. Before join in me on the twin size bed he slowly unbuttons his shirt. He didn't take it off, which I was thankful for, I wanted that joy of taking it off. I can barely make sense of the whirlwind of kisses that were not limited to my lips, hands that were leaving personal prints on every inch of my skin. Skin of two different tones blending ever so beautifully creating a different color altogether.

His strong arms rough and smooth, I hold both firmly in my hands. While he roams across parts of my body I wasn't even aware of until he brought it to life with that touch.

~ I begin to toss about in my bed, my dream beginning to feel all too real. I can feel the ghost of his touch covering my body and wish (hard) for him to be next to me. I have a pretty strong and wild imagination, but even still my dreams can only go so far. I believe my thoughts and could never come close to the real deal. With those completely unsatisfying images, I slip into a night dream that is filled with his face. ~

He was…is my first 'real' love, though we never got around to expressing that uncontrollable teenage love for each other in the most passionate way, I still think that if it was with him, I would not fully regret our actions. So my mind plays with me by imaging what our first time may have been like. This is the most reoccurring "daydream" and the hardest to fight back against. I watch movies and television shows and see people my age "in-love" who experience this once in a life time sensation within days of their relationship. I know that if we are ever reunited, I wouldn't jump instantly back into our love. For one reason, he has already loved another. It's been two years now since we have seen each other, if there was a feeling of love left between us he violated it by sharing it with someone else. Yet, I still find myself thinking what would unfold if our reunion went down this path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellos again! So I believe this is the last chapter for this story. I realize it's SUPER short, but enjoy the read! :0) let me know what you think of it R&R!**

* * *

><p>Now don't label me as a freak for having physically pleasing daydreams of him, because there are sooo many other platonic ones that plague my mind. Ones that can come across my mind at anytime of the day without warning.<p>

One in particular, enjoys popping up in my mind constantly, the "What If I Bump Into Him In the Street," unplanned and unexpected. When I am out in public, my eyes play tricks on me and I happen to see a figure that walks like him, or a face that has his complexion, or a person with the same built, frame and height, any similarity really. I stop on the street and think what if that's him, what should I do?

I've settled with myself that this is the scenario that is most likely to happen. And for that, this is the one that scares me the most.

What could possibly occur if I turn around one day and right in front of me is his beautiful smiling face?

What could I possibly say to the person who has continuously held my heart for so many years, even after his departure?

**Scenario #3**

I'm taking a "me" day, treating myself to shopping Walking along the busy sidewalks of downtown, I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just finding random cute things. It's already been an hour since I first started on this trip and all I have to show for it is one bag full of new earrings.

As I leaving the jewelry boutique the sales person at the door says, "Thanks for shopping with us." I smile at her as the bell over the door signals my exit.

I step out the store and into the blinding sun. Searching for my sunshades, I squint to see in front of me. Finally, I find relief from the sun behind my shades and look around me before deciding which store to hit next.

I turn right, take three steps, and then stop abruptly. About 30 feet in front of me I see someone from my dreams.

He hasn't seen me yet and for some strange reason, I was glad I ignored, I considered turning around and hiding from him. _Maybe he won't recognize me with my glasses on? _Stupid, I am not Clark Kent/Superman.

He was walking forward, towards me, but his head kept looking in different directions. I saw a confused look on his face, until he finally looked in front of him and a smile graced his face.

My breath caught in my throat, I hadn't moved since I spotted him and people began to walk around me, so he could see me clearly. My chance to run was gone.

Steps he took brought him closer to me and my heart was beating sporadically. If his eyes didn't hold me in place, I would have passed out from hyperventilating.

That smile. I loved how it was so simple yet so breathtaking; there is no other smile like it. His presence was getting closer and I raised a foot to step backwards. This small action on my part made that wonderful smile falter, so I stayed to keep it in sight.

And then he was only a foot away, breath still hasn't comeback yet ( I was sure to be blue in the face by now). He reaches down, hands at either side of my face, I shiver, and he slides my sunglasses off my face. Our eyes locked on each other, and his smile brightens as he says, "hi."

I exhale.

All I can manage as a response is a dumbfounded, "….um."

That's it.

That's all I can manage.

That's as far as I can imagine that conversation going. I know there are so many things I wish to tell him, but that's it.

Would we just update each other and then go back to the distance we grew accustom to?

Or

Would it change for the better?

I do know I can't easily give myself that kind of hope. Especially, with the strong chance it all will never happen.

But people say "anything is possible", maybe these events could possibly occur in my life. Just maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Those words were true, I couldn't think of anything else. Mostly, because you can only imagine what you will do when the time comes, but it may not happen the way you plan...There may be a short continuation in a different story show look out for it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura: "Is this real life?"<p> 


End file.
